The present invention relates to gas lighters, and more particularly to such a gas lighter which is equipped with a cigar cutter.
Dried tobacco leaves may be treated in various ways and used for smoking. When to smoke a cigar, the closed head must opened. It is inconvenient to open the head of a cigar with the hands or the teeth. A cigar smoker may use a cigar cutter to cut the head of the cigar before smoking, and then use a gas lighter to burn the cut head of the cigar. Therefore, a cigar smoker may have to carry with one self a cigar cutter and a gas lighter for ready use.